Mas palabras
by jhuvelex
Summary: Un songfic que nunca deberia faltar para esta pareja "More than words" de la banda "Extreme" Gohan no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos a Videl,pero recibira un poco de ayuda ¿Podra expresarse sin miedo?


**Bueno, este es mi primer songfic one-shot, espero que les guste y disfruten ya que lo hice muy rápidamente pues se me ocurrió al oír "More than words" de "Extreme", No olviden comentar ya sean buenos comentarios o malos. En fin**

**Disfrútenlo...**

* * *

¿Cómo paso esto? Gohan llamándome para hablar de al importante, ¿Qué pensara decirme?, porque no creía que solo quería hablar de él Gran Saiyaman 2, esto me tenía muy intrigada. Ya estaba en el tejado y como siempre Gohan distraído.

-Ola Gohan… ¿cómo estás?

"Me acerque y salude al chico que me salvo varias veces de la muerte"

-Ahhh… ola…ola Videl…estoy bien

"Rascándose la cabeza como siempre hacia al verme"

-¿Y que querías decirme?

-Bueno han pasado tantas cosas…Majin buu...Broly…pero en todo ese tiempo no pude decir nada de lo que siento

-Bien...ahora puedes decirlo

"Me acerque más a Gohan para escucharlo pero creo que estuvo mal hacerlo"

-No…no puedo

"Se alejó hacia la baranda"

-No necesito que me digas todo…-

"Me sentía tan avergonzada que solo agache mi cabeza"

**_Decir "Te amo"__  
__no son las palabras__  
__que quiero escuchar de ti_.**

-Es…es muy difícil…ya que no creo tener mucho valor

"¿Por qué te alejas así?, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso hice mal al acercarme?"

-Pues…no digas esa palabra…solo dime lo demás

"No fue correcto que lo presione así pero que hago, no tengo más opciones"

**_No es que no quiera que tú__  
__no me lo digas, pero__  
__si solo supieras_**

-Si...pero no quisiera hacer eso…ya que no sería lo correcto

**_Cómo de fácil__  
__sería mostrarme cómo te sientes_.**

-Bueno…pero puedes hacer otra cosa aparte de decirme…

-Es que no…no creo tener suficiente valor-se puso a ver el piso Gohan con una mirada triste

**_Más que palabras__  
__es todo lo que tienes que hacer,__  
__para convertirlo en realidad,_**

-Gohan…peleaste con tipos millones de fuertes más que yo…tu puedes solo es con un poco más de valor…

"Vamos Gohan tu puedes solo di dos palabras"

**_Entonces no tendrías que decir__  
__que me amas__  
__porque ya lo sabría._**

-Pero temo…que haga algo mal…tengo miedo a hacer algo que te hiera

-Solo sigue a tu corazón

"No fue correcto que toque su pecho late demasiado rápido más rápido de lo normal es sorprendente que este tan nervioso si peleo con tipos más fuertes"

**_¿Qué harías si mi corazón estuviera partido en dos?__  
__Más que palabras para mostrar que sientes__  
__que tu amor por mí es real._**

-Solo demuéstralo…

"Creo que si me acerco más sabrá que tiene mi apoyo pero lo aunque lo agarre de los hombros aun así no sucede nada"

-Videl…no solo por pelear con mas tipos fuertes me hará más fuerte…ya que es …más fácil para mí enfrentarlos…que demostrar todo esto

**_¿Qué dirías si yo me llevo esas palabras?__  
__Entonces no podrías empezar de nuevo__  
__solo diciendo "Te amo".__  
__Más que palabras._**

-Videl…es muy difícil decirte esto pero…yo…yo te…a…

-No dejes que te derrote el miedo…solo dilo…es muy sencillo

**_Ahora que he intentado__  
__hablarte y hacerte entender_,**

-Videl…yo te…

"Por qué se alejó de mi… ¿que acaso no le gusto? Me acercare poco a poco a él para apoyarlo le tomare de los brazos"

-Te ayudare un poco…

"Su rostro está muy frio pero logre que cierre sus ojos"

**_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es__  
__cerrar tus ojos y simplemente soltar tus manos_**

-Déjame guiarte un poco Gohan…

"Toca mi mejilla Gohan ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué me abraza? Bueno así creo que se sentirá más libre para decirme todo"

**_Y tocarme,__  
__sostenerme fuerte, nunca dejarme ir._**

**-Videl…yo…te…**

-Gohan…el que hayas peleado con sujetos más fuertes no es más difícil que hacer esto-

"Creo que no fue buena idea hacer eso…aun no me dice, mejor lo dejo pensar, así que sea bueno que me vaya"

**_Más que palabras__  
__es todo lo que siempre necesité que mostraras.__  
__Entonces no tendrías que decir_**

-Videl…yo te...yo te…

**_Que me amas,__  
__porque yo ya lo sabría._**

**_¿Qué harías si mi corazón estuviera partido en dos?_**

"Se mueve rápido, logro llegar a la puerta en un parpadear, nunca pensaría hacerlo pero creo que si me acerco más al será todo mejor, si tomo la iniciativa se sentirá menos presionado"

**_Más que palabras para mostrar que sientes__  
__que tu amor por mí es real._**

-Gohan…sé que es difícil…para mí también es complicado…ya que nunca había sentido esto…es como cuando aprendí a volar…nunca creí que lo podría hacer…no necesitas decir todo eso solo….solo haz lo que diga tu corazón

**_¿Qué dirías si yo me llevo esas palabras?_**

-Es todo complicado para mí, yo vivía con mis padres, estudie con mi madre ya que era difícil ir a una escuela...

-Entonces dímelo

**_Entonces no podrías empezar de nuevo__  
__solo diciendo "Te amo"._**

"Me agarro por la cintura me está acercando más hacia él, por fin lo hará"

-Yo te…

**_Más que palabras_**

-Videl…yo te…

**_Más que palabras_**

-Yo te quiero decir…

**_Más que palabras_**

-Te quiero decir…que…

"Me acerque y le di un beso tan apasionado para que el reaccionara, el beso fue tan mágico y dulce a la vez que pudo romper esa barrera de miedo que existía entre el hacia mí, ya se sentía más tranquilo para decirlo…eso espero"

**_Más que palabras_**

-Videl…yo te amo…te amo…¡TE AMO Y NUNCA DEJARE DE HACERLO! Eres lo mejor que me paso y nunca dejare que te hagan daño

"Por fin lo dijo…lo logre pero no creo que sea suficiente, lo haré una vez más"

-Gohan…yo también te amo…desde que supe que eras el gran Saiyaman, cuando me salvaste de la muerte que casi me ocasiona el animal de Spovovich me di cuenta de eso…nunca me separare de ti…nunca…

**_Más que palabras_**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren que lo continúe solo díganmelo, este fic también se puede ver en (espero que no lo consideren spam ni nada por el estilo) con el mismo nombre de usuario pues me dijeron que lo publique aqui para ver que pasa, otra vez no olviden comentar ya que me ayudaría mucho si lo hacen.**_

_**Gracias por haber leído.**_


End file.
